Like Mother, Like Daughter
by Dr. Temperance 'Bones' Brennan
Summary: Enter the World of Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan 15 years Later.........
1. The Beginning

* * *

**Hey** **This is me back again with another story . I know I haven't up date in a while so I decide to post another story till i can write my other stories again. So for now............. ENJOY :-)**

* * *

Its has been 15 years since Bones and Booth got together . In that 15 years they have gotten married n have a baby girl name Kendra Dohpina Booth. Ever since then, they lived in the suburbia part of D.C.. Bones still work at the Jeffersonian along side Booth with the FBI solving case n closing them. Kendra was in Washington High School for the Advance. The school was close to the Jeffersonian, so some days she would go over there and wait for her mother to finish what she was doing. Some time she would assist her with her work.

**Bones' POV**

As I was in my office typing some notes, I heard Kendra entering my office with her bag and a new look on her face. I swear she was just like her father in so many kinds of way.

"Hey, Ma. What up?" she ask me with a exciting attitude . " Well we just doing some 'Limbo' cases for the time being. Did you get any homework today?" "Yes, Yes I did. And Ma can I ask you for something?" She ask me with a face that I was very familiar with because her father has the same "What is it? Is it a guy involve?" " Well Ma, yes. Now before you anything anything he very respectable, he's only a year older than me. He plays basketball and quite strong. He's a straight A+ student. He drive a car. And he has a side job , here in the Jeffersonian in the museum as a tour guide. He want to take me to the movie and dinner, so what do you think?"

I was shock that she was already starting to date at her age. But the details that she just told me about this guy sounded like a guy who she would want to date. But on the other hand, there Booth saying that he want to meet this boy and behind her back do a background check on him. And then threat him if he hurts her that he will pay. But before I get a word out, here comes Booth walking in my office.

"There's my two Ladies of my world." " Hi dad" her went over to her and gave her a kiss on the check then came over to me and dashed a kiss on my lips.

"So ma, can I?" before I said yes Booth ask what is she talking about. I ask Kendra to see Angela real quick and she went. " Booth , Kendra was telling me about a guy that she like. And asking me can she go out with him." when I told him that, he sank down into the couch and started to rub his temple. " Bones, I'm shock. What is this kid agenda? I'm not sure I want her to but if anything she just gonna use logic on me just like how you use it on me." Booth was right. She inhered my piece of mind by using logic and facts to get what she wants." Well lets her have her little date and see what will evolve from there." it took Booth to input the information together then he came to an agreement with the condition.

I called over to Angela 's office and ask her to send Kendra back over. We told her that she can go on this date. She was so happy that she excuse herself to make a phone call to her girlfriends and her B.F.F..

**Booth's POV**

I was happy and upset that my daughter wanted to go dating at her young age. I really don't want her to start dating just this yet. I'm having so many thoughts that I lost for anything right now. As soon Bones was finish we went out to the parking lot to the car. Since I was the only one who brought the car we all rode together. The ride back to the house was quiet. We arrived at the house and Kendra ran up stair to her room as me and Bones took our time getting inside. Once inside I broke the silence.

"Bones, since its Friday, how about a trip to Six Flags America?" " That sounds like fun, let me get change to something loose." " Not that loose Temperance" "Yes Booth." I love having control over the Girls but something I do overtake it to a level that I shouldn't take it to. I call Kendra to change to her loose clothing for the trip. I went upstairs to the bedroom where Bones was fusing on what to wear. I went over to her and somewhat assist her in what to wear. She pick the outfit that I selected and went to change to it as I went to change to my cargo short and shirt with a tank underneath. Bones came out and she was Smashing in her outfit. I just wanted to rip it off her and devour her right her. " Bones, wow. I knew that outfit was the right one because like wow, its downright nice." " I just brought this last weekend when me and Kendra went shopping with Angela . I saw this one a mannequin and Angela and Kendra took me into the store for me to try it on and it was prefect on me. So I brought ." As Bones was telling me the story, Kendra knocks on the door before she enter the room. I granted her entry and as she entered she had the same but different outfit as Bones but it was very becoming of her.

"So dad, do you like? Me and ma got it last weekend. Now it may look the same but here's the difference. Hers have red roses with sliver background and mys have red roses with black and white background." " Wow, Ya both definitely look like mother and daughter."

They both bushed as I said that. "Since we all are ready lets head out and have fun."

Kendra and Bones went out first then got into the car to head to Six Flags America.

* * *

**Hope you like. Leave that Comment that will make my day. **

**Next Chapter Coming Soon..................**


	2. Timing of Anything

**_Sorry for the delay I was busy doing a million thing at the time but I'm back with a kick._**

**_I know every1 was saying that a daughter for both our favorite couple is a been there, done that bs but most of the stories on the link for Bones are stories with a son in the mix. Like come on. Dont Hate because it a story with a daughter, hate the writers that writes them with Boys. And I'm not trying to come off sexist but most of the time I rather read a Bones Fic with a Daughter than Son. But for now enjoy my second chapter of Like Mother, Like Daughter. _**

* * *

**_A/N: I DONT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY EXCEPT FOR KENDRA AND MY SO-CALL SONG._**

* * *

**Booth's POV**

As we were driving to Six Flags I notice that Bones was taking in the view of the drive of the nature and Kendra typing to her friends on AIM on her sidekick. So I decided to break the silence.

" So Ken, what new in life?" "Well there's this new teen serene club that high notice and popular teen tats opening up next Friday and I received an invite for the VIP section. So I'm trying to get Shawna and Melika to Come with because the pass is good for me and two more." " Is that boy that you ask to go out gonna be there?" \

I ask her and she told me she don't know. Then after the conversation we had was over, I decide to play some music. I had a CD in it already so I just play that. By the next minute when the CD was played both Bones and Ken was sing together. I went ahead and lowered the music and they both attack me of why I lowered the music.

"Booth, why did you turn that down, that song was excellence." "Yea Dad, me and ma love that song to deaf." " I turn it down cause I was wondering why both of ya was bopping to a tune that both suit ya."

"Booth, if you listen to the artist voice then you hear who it is?"

I was a little puzzled of why Bones said to list to the artist voice, so I raised the volume again and listen . Then I notice who it was. It was Kendra.

"Wow! Kendra that you sing?" She nod her head and I was lost for words. "When did this happen?"

"Well Dad, remember a few weeks back when you and ma came to my school for my performance where I was singing? Well there was a record agent scout in the crowd. He was there scouting out some talent in the school. And I was chosen along with 3 others. So someday after school if I don't go to the Jeffersonian, I'll head over to the label and record a song or two. And they told me that I can have a copy of the demo and when me and ma was in the car driving to the mall to meet Auntie Angela we listen to the song and we love it." I knew my daughter was talented but she so talented that she a record artist now.

"Wow! Kendra that you sing?" She nod her head and I was lost for words. "When did this happen?"

"Well Dad, remember a few weeks back when you and ma came to my school for my performance where I was singing? Well there was a record agent scout in the crowd. He was there scouting out some talent in the school. And I was chosen along with 3 others. So someday after school if I don't go to the Jeffersonian, I'll head over to the label and record a song or two. And they told me that I can have a copy of the demo and when me and ma was in the car driving to the mall to meet Auntie Angela we listen to the song and we love it." "I knew my daughter was talented but she so talented that she a record artist now." " And Booth, She mad this song call "Love Eye", I a really nice song. Kendra can you sing a couple of lines from it?" " Sure."

_**Love Eye**_

**Days are Days,**

**Nights are Nights,**

**Love is Love,**

**A taste of you,**

**A taste of me, **

**Is all we will need.**

**I couldn't see with out baby,**

**you gave me a gift,**

**that I will treasure for all my life.**

**Cause you gave me the gift of Love Eyes. **

" Wow, that sweet, Ken, I love it. When will they play that on the radio?" " Well they told me about a week and a half ago and they called me today and told me that its gonna be aired on Monday." " I definitely gonna be listening to the radio on Monday for that song. Bones isn't she the best?" " She is as you would say a chip of the old block." " Thanks ma"

**Bones' POV**

It was at least 5 – 10 more minutes to Six Flags. I was always excited since Kendra was 6 years old that every other Friday that Booth will take us on a road trip when either we pack a overnight bag or a after noon trip to Six Flags. I think that the best thing that ever happen was , well the two best thing that happen to me was having Kendra and possibly changing my mind about marriage n ended up marrying Booth after Kendra was born.

10 min later I realize that we are at Six Flags America. Booth was searching for a space possibly near the entrance but was a negative of finding one so we park near a tram stop. By the time we got out the car and only brought one bag with all our keys, wallets, money and cell phone, we got on the tram. We arrive at the entrance in not time. Lucky for us the ticket booth line wasn't long so we went up, presented my name and got our ticket. Went through security with no problems.

"Ma, Dad, Can we go to the Batwing ride?" "Yea. Let all get on that one."

We walked to the 'Batwing' and lucky we had a 'Flash' pass to get on the ride quicker. Ken scanned the pass and we walked in to the exit ( the exit is known as the 'Flash' pass entrance). Then 2 mins later we got on the ride. I swear I think that Kendra is trying to make me hurled because she take me on this ride for like 10 times in a row while we in the park. But hey I still love her. As we finish our ride we went over to Superman: Ride of Steel, where I decided to sit out. I was always glad when we spend ed time together. And I'm glad that I didn't abandon her like my mother and father did to me. Sometime I wonder if I'm starting life again from that time again but in a different form. In my daughter form to be more precise. But any way I think my life have been s!o exciting since the first day that Booth enter my life. And it will always be exciting till I die.

* * *

**SO WHAT MY SONG DOESNT RHYME! I JUST MADE IT UP.**

**LEAVE ME A COMMENT OF WHAT YOU THINK. AND REMEMBER A POSITIVE REVIEW MAKES A VERY CREATIVE PERSON TO WRITE.**

**PS: IF YOU WANT TO ADD A LITTLE SPICE TO THIS SUGAR LET ME KNOW N I WRITE IT IN TO TJHE STORY LINE AND I WILL GIVE YOU THE CREDIT FOR IT.**


End file.
